livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Arradon Delgaran (ealt)
"An Assassin" by James Whitcomb Riley Catlike he creeps along where ways are dim, From covert unto covert's secrecy; His shadow in the moonlight shrinks from him And crouches warily. He hugs strange envies to his breast, and nurses Wild hatreds, till the murderous hand he grips Falls, quivering with the tension of the curses He launches from his lips. Drenched in his victim's blood he holds high revel; He mocks at justice, and in all men's eyes Insults his God—and no one but the devil Is sorry when he dies. thumb|134px|right 'Basic Information' Race: Elf Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) Level: 9 Experience: 56969 XP (71000 TNL) Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Venzan, Elven, Inner Sea, Goblin Deity: None First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Ancient History Background: Open 'Abilities' STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (5 pts) (+2 Racial, +2 Belt of Incredible Dexterity) CON: 12 +1 (5 pts) (-2 Racial) INT: 14 +2 (0 pts) (+2 Racial, +2 Ability Score Adjustment (4th, 8th)) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) 'Combat Statistics' (Max-2) HP: 74 = (56) + CON (9) + FC (9) (Rogue) AC: 24 = + DEX (4) + Armor (7) + Dodge (1) + Ring of Protection (1) + Amulet of Natural Armor (1) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (4) + Dodge (1) + Ring of Protection (1) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (6) + Ring of Protection (1) + Amulet of Natural Armor (1) Light Blades: +3 Dodge INIT: +6 = (4) + Warrior of Old (2) BAB: +6/+1 = (9) CMB: +6 = (6) + STR (0) CMD: 22 = + BAB (6) + STR (0) + DEX (4) + Dodge (1) + Ring of Protection (1) Fortitude: +4 = (3) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +10 = (6) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (3) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 10% 'Weapon Statistics' +1 Corrosive Mithral Dagger (Main Hand): Attack: +10 = (6) + DEX (4) + Weapon Focus (1) + Magic (1) + Two-Weapon Fighting (-2) Damage: 1d4+6 + 1d6 Acid, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Overcomes DR/Magic & DR/Silver Damage: Dex(4) + Trait(1) + Magic(1) +1 Corrosive Mithral Dagger (Second Attack): Attack: +5 = (1) + DEX (4) + Weapon Focus (1) + Magic (1) + Two-Weapon Fighting (-2) Damage: 1d4+6 + 1d6 Acid, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Overcomes DR/Magic & DR/Silver Damage: Dex(4) + Trait(1) + Magic(1) +1 Corrosive Mithral Dagger (Off-Hand): Attack: +10 = (6) + DEX (4) + Weapon Focus (1) + Magic (1) + Two-Weapon Fighting (-2) Damage: 1d4+4 + 1d6 Acid, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Overcomes DR/Magic & DR/Silver Damage: Dex(2) + Trait(1) + Magic(1) +1 Corrosive Mithral Dagger (Second Attack): Attack: +5 = (1) + DEX (4) + Weapon Focus (1) + Magic (1) + Two-Weapon Fighting (-2) Damage: 1d4+4 + 1d6 Acid, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Overcomes DR/Magic & DR/Silver Damage: Dex(2) + Trait(1) + Magic(1) 'Racial Features' Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Unchained Rogue (+1 Hit Point x8) Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Keen Senses: Receives a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and gets a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Receives a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. Receives a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treats any weapon with the word "elven" as a martial weapon. 'Class Features' Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, short sword, and light armor (but not shields). Blade Sense (Ex): At 3rd level, a knife master is so skilled in combat involving light blades that he gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made against him with light blades. This bonus increases by +1 for every three levels, to a maximum of +6 at 18th level. +3 Debilitating Injury (Ex): At 4th level, whenever a rogue deals sneak attack damage to a foe, he can also debilitate the target of his attack, causing it to take a penalty for 1 round (this is in addition to any penalty caused by a rogue talent or other special ability). The rogue can choose to apply any one of the following penalties when the damage is dealt: Bewildered: The target becomes bewildered, taking a –2 penalty to AC. The target takes an additional –2 penalty to AC against all attacks made by the rogue. At 10th level and 16th level, the penalty to AC against attacks made by the rogue increases by –2 (to a total maximum of –8). -2/-4 AC Disoriented: The target takes a –2 penalty on attack rolls. In addition, the target takes an additional –2 penalty on all attack rolls it makes against the rogue. At 10th level and 16th level, the penalty on attack rolls made against the rogue increases by –2 (to a total maximum of –8). -2/-4 Attack Hampered: All of the target's speeds are reduced by half (to a minimum of 5 feet). In addition, the target cannot take a 5-foot step. These penalties do not stack with themselves, but additional attacks that deal sneak attack damage extend the duration by 1 round. A creature cannot suffer from more than one penalty from this ability at a time. If a new penalty is applied, the old penalty immediately ends. Any form of healing applied to a target suffering from one of these penalties also removes the penalty. Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Finesse Training (Ex): At 1st level, a rogue gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. In addition, starting at 3rd level, she can select any one type of weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse (such as rapiers or daggers). Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Whenever she makes a successful melee attack with the selected weapon, she adds her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength modifier to the damage roll. If any effect would prevent the rogue from adding her Strength modifier to the damage roll, she does not add her Dexterity modifier. The rogue can select a second weapon at 11th level and a third at 19th level. Type: Dagger Hidden Blade: A knife master adds 1/2 his level on Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal a light blade. +4 Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 8th level, a rogue can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Rogue's Edge (Ex): At 5th level, a rogue has mastered a single skill beyond that skill's normal boundaries, gaining results that others can only dream about. She gains the skill unlock powers for that skill as appropriate for her number of ranks in that skill. At 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, she chooses an additional skill and gains skill unlock powers for that skill as well. Motive Sneak Attack: The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks his target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. +5d8 with daggers, 5d4 with everything else Sneak Stab (Ex): A knife master focuses his ability to deal sneak attack damage with daggers and similar weapons to such a degree that he can deal more sneak attack damage with those weapons at the expense of sneak attacks with other weapons. When he makes a sneak attack with a dagger, kerambit, kukri, punching daggers, starknife, or swordbreaker dagger, he uses d8s to roll sneak attack damage instead of d6s. For sneak attacks with all other weapons, he uses d4s instead of d6s. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a rogue can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does he lose his Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. He still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A rogue with this ability can still lose his Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against him. 'Rogue Talents' Bleeding Attack: A rogue with this ability can cause living opponents to bleed by hitting them with a sneak attack. This attack causes the target to take 1 additional point of damage each round for each die of the rogue's sneak attack. Bleeding creatures take that amount of damage every round at the start of each of their turns. The bleeding can be stopped by a successful DC 15 Heal check or the application of any effect that heals hit point damage. Bleed damage from this ability does not stack with itself. Bleed damage bypasses any damage reduction the creature might possess. 4 Combat Trick: A rogue who selects this talent gains a bonus combat feat. Fast Stealth: This ability allows a rogue to move at full speed using the Stealth skill without penalty. Weapon Training: A rogue that selects this talent gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat. 'Feats' Combat Expertise (Combat): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the dodge bonus increases by +1. You can only choose to use this feat when you declare that you are making an attack or a full-attack action with a melee weapon. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. -2 Attack, +2 AC Dodge (Combat): You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (Combat): In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a –5 penalty. Twist Away (General): While you are wearing light armor or no armor, if you are forced to attempt a Fortitude saving throw, you can use an immediate action to instead attempt a Reflex saving throw (at the same DC). If you succeed at this saving throw and the attack has a reduced effect on a successful save, you avoid the effect entirely. Whether the saving throw is successful or not, you are staggered until the end of your next turn. If you are prevented from becoming staggered, you can’t use Twist Away, nor can you ignore the staggered condition from Twist Away or remove it early. Two-Weapon Feint (Combat): While using Two-Weapon Fighting to make melee attacks, you can forgo your first primary-hand melee attack to make a Bluff check to feint an opponent. Two-Weapon Fighting (Combat): Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6. Weapon Finesse (Combat): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Weapon Focus (Combat): You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon. Type: Dagger 'Traits' River Rat (Marsh): You gain a +1 trait bonus on damage rolls with a dagger and a +1 trait bonus on Swim checks. Swim is always a class skill for you. Warrior of Old (Elf): You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. 'Skills' Skill Points: 90 = (8) + INT (2) x Level(9) (Unchained Rogue) Background Skill Points: 18 = x Level (9) Skills Total Rank BGS CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 16 9 x 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 7 0 2 3 2 +0 Artistry (Literature)* 5 0 0 3 2 +0 Bluff 15 9 x 3 3 +0 Climb 9 6 x 3 0 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy)* 2 0 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 8 2 x 3 3 +0 Disable Device 18 9 x 3 4 -0 +2 (MW Thieves' Tools) Disguise 8 2 x 3 3 +0 Escape Artist 14 7 x 3 4 -0 +0 Fly 4 0 x - 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 - 0 +0 Heal 0 0 x - 0 +0 Intimidate 15 9 x 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 x - 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 x 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 - 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 - 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 - 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 x 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 x - 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 - 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 x - 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 x - 2 +0 Linguistics* 0 0 0 2 +0 Lore (Undeclared)* 0 0 3 2 +0 Perception 14 9 x 3 0 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform (Wind) 14 0 6 3 3 +2 (MW Flute) Profession (Soldier) 5 0 2 3 0 +0 Ride 4 0 x - 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 12 9 x 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 15 0 8 3 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 x 0 2 +0 Stealth 21 9 x 3 4 -0 +5 (Cloak of Elvenkind) Survival 0 0 x - 0 +0 Swim 5 1 x 3 0 -0 +1 (River Rat) Use Magic Device 15 9 x 3 3 +0 * = untrained class skill 'Equipment' Equipment Cost Weight Pickpocket's Outfit -- -- lb +3 Mithral Chain Shirt 10100 gp 10 lb Cloak of Elvenkind 2500 gp 1 lb Spring-Loaded Wrist Sheath 5 gp 1 lb +1 Corrosive Mithral Dagger 8502 gp 0.5 lb Spring-Loaded Wrist Sheath 5 gp 1 lb +1 Corrosive Mithral Dagger 8502 gp 0.5 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp -- lb Amulet of Natural Armor +1 2000 gp -- lb +2 Belt of Incredible Dexterity 4000 gp 1 lb Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Belt Pouch NT gp 0.5 lb Flint and Steel NT gp -- lb Trail Ration x3 NT gp 3 lb Sack NT gp 0.5 lb Concealable Thieves' Tools 190 gp 0.5 lb Vial x5 NT gp -- lb Belt Pouch NT gp 0.5 lb Gear Maintenance Kit* 5 gp 2 lb Masterwork Flute 100 gp 3 lb Totals: 37911.0 gp 26.0 lb *Contains metal polish, a small file, a leather paring knife, conditioning oil for leather, two soft cloths, extra leather straps, a sewing needle, and a few buttons Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items Paid to Tamarie for Potion of CLW 50 gp Paid to Tamarie for Wand of CLW (2 Charges) 30 gp Paid to Aelspeth for Wand of CLW (2 Charges) 30 gp = Total Consumed: 110 gp 'Finances' PP:0 Initial Character Money: +150.00 gp GP: 10 The Sea Sprite: +2008.67 gp SP: 9 About a Cow: +3129.33 gp CP: 10 Memories of the Past: +4220.00 gp Spent 10 DMC (01/25/2017): +9090.00 gp Den of Thieves: +20884.00 gp Career Earnings: 39482.00 gp Carried Inventory: -37911.00 gp consumed or destroyed items: -110.00 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -100.00 gp Assorted Jewels (1560.00 gp) Coinage: 1571.00 gp 'Details' Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 154 Height: 5'10" Weight: 128 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Arradon is handsome, even by elven standards, yet his gaunt appearance and distant nature make him somewhat difficult to approach. He favors darker colors and often keeps his face at least partially obscured so as to avoid the notice of those who might report him to the Thorn. Demeanor: Arradon is usually quiet and secretive, nearly to the point of paranoia, but when he speaks his voice is pleasing with a hint of Harran accent. He feels a great deal of guilt over his actions during his time in the Thorn. He harbors a resentment towards humans whom he blames for the death of his sister. He often gets nervous around other elves, whom he fears might report his whereabouts to the Thorn. Distinct Markings: Arradon's tattoo is comprised of several thorny branches with the occasional rose placed among them that nearly cover his entire upper left arm. All told there are 81 thorns and 8 roses. This tattoo signifies his membership in the Thorn. Such a mark is given to all Thorn members, though the location and form of the tattoo vary from person to person. One of the roses incorporated into his tattoo, a brilliant bloom being consumed by flame, is a dedication to his friend and comrade Autumn Foxfire; who sacrificed her humanity to become the Lady of Lake Laguna. Arradon bears a scar in the shape of a claw mark on his left chest where a Sea Hag nearly ended him during his first adventure aboard The Sea Sprite. 'Background' Arradon was born in the city of Omen in Harran. As a youth he served with distinction in the conquest of Gillam as a scout. Due to his exploits he was later recruited into the Thorn, where he was trained to be an infiltrator and assassin. His sister Merileth was killed by bandits from Rorn. His first official assignment as a member of the Thorn was to kill the bandits to a man. After avenging his sister, his detachment was assigned to aid in the destabilization of Rorn. Following his refusal to kill a child who reminded him of his sister he was cast out of the Thorn and branded a traitor. He has been evading their agents ever since. Family Father - Elhadron (aged 298) - Serves as the captain of a Thorn detachment, has not spoken to Arradon since he was branded a traitor Mother, Hithaereth (Deceased, aged 184) - Died during the birth of Arradon's sister Merileth Sister, Merileth (Deceased, aged 80) - Killed during an attack by human bandits 'Adventure Log' The Sea Sprite May 11, 2015 - September 9, 2015 XP Received: 2002 xp Treasure Received: 2008.67 gp About a Cow September 11, 2015 - December 31, 2015 XP Received: 2777 xp Treasure Received: 3129.33 gp Memories of the Past January 9, 2016 - May 13, 2016 XP Received: 3583 xp Treasure Received: 4220.00 gp DMC (10) January 25, 2017 XP Received: 8340 xp Treasure Received: 9090.00 gp Den of Thieves February 7th, 2017 - January 10th, 2018 XP Received: 23538 xp Treasure Received: 20884 gp Ancient History July 23rd, 2018 - December 20th, 2018 XP Received: 16969 xp Treasure Received: 0 gp 'Level Ups (Planned)' |-|Level 10= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +6/+1 to +7/+2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +6 to +7 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: None Features: Rogue's Edge, Rogue Talent (Double Debilitation) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 11= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +7/+2 to +8/+3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +7 to +7 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Improved Two-Weapon Feint Features: Finesse Training, Sneak Attack +6d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 12= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +8/+3 to +9/+4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +7 to +8 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Features: Blade Sense +4, Rogue Talent (Crippling Strike) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 13= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +9/+4 to +9/+4 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +8 to +8 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Twist Away Features: Sneak Attack +7d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 14= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +9/+4 to +10/+5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +8 to +9 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: None Features: Rogue Talent (Feat) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 15= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +10/+5 to +11/+6/+1 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +9 to +9 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Greater Two-Weapon Fighting Features: Blade Sense +5, Rogue's Edge, Sneak Attack +8d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 16= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +11/+6/+1 to +12/+7/+2 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +9 to +10 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: None Features: Rogue Talent (Opportunist) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 17= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +12/+7/+2 to +12/+7/+2 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +10 to +10 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: TBA Features: Sneak Attack +9d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 18= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +12/+7/+2 to +13/+8/+3 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +10 to +11 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: None Features: Blade Sense +6, Rogue Talent (Improved Evasion) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 19= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +13/+8/+3 to +14/+9/+4 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +11 to +11 Will: +6 to +6 Feat: TBA Features: Sneak Attack +10d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 20= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +14/+9/+4 to +15/+10/+5 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +11 to +12 Will: +6 to +6 Feat: None Features: Master Strike, Rogue's Edge, Rogue Talent (Redirect Attack) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) 'Level Ups' |-|Level 1= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Dodge Features: Finesse Training, Hidden Blade, Sneak Attack +1d6, Sneak Stab HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 2= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent (Weapon Training) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 3= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Two-Weapon Fighting Features: Blade Sense +1, Finesse Training, Sneak Attack +2d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 4= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: None Features: Debilitating Injury, Rogue Talent (Combat Trick), Uncanny Dodge HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 5= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Two-Weapon Feint Features: Rogue's Edge, Sneak Attack +3d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 6= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: None Features: Blade Sense +2, Rogue Talent (Bleeding Attack) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 7= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Twist Away Features: Sneak Attack +4d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 8= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +5 to +6/+1 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: None Features: Improved Uncanny Dodge, Rogue Talent (Ninja Trick) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 9= Class: Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +6/+1 to +6/+1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Improved Two-Weapon Fighting Features: Blade Sense +3, Sneak Attack +5d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Rogue) +2 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) 'Mini-Stats' Delgaran Mini Stats Arradon Delgaran Unchained Rogue (Knife Master) True Neutral Level 9 AC: 24 (16 flat-footed, 18 touch) HP: 74/74 CMB: +6/+1 CMD: 20 Initiative: +6 Fortitude: +4 Reflex: +10 Will: +3 Main Hand: +1 Corrosive Mithral Dagger - +10/+5 1d4+6 +1d6 Acid Off-Hand: +1 Corrosive Mithral Dagger - +10/+5 1d4+4 +1d6 Acid Acrobatics: +16 Bluff: +15 Diplomacy: +8 Disable Device: +18 Disguise: +8 Perception: +14 Sense Motive: +12 Sleight of Hand: +15 Stealth: +21 Use Magic Device: +15 Sneak Attack: +5d8 (Dagger) Hidden Blade: +4 Blade Sense: +3 Feats: Combat Expertise, Dodge, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Twist Away, Two-Weapon Feint, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Dagger) Current Weapon in Hand: None Current Conditions in Effect: None Temporary Items in Possession: None Items Not Currently in Possession: None Items Depleted: None /spoiler 'Approvals' *Approval (May 6, 2015) (Aura - Judge) Level 1 *Approval (May 6, 2015) (Jackslate45 - Non-Judge) Level 1 *Approval (September 13, 2015) (Aura - Judge) Level 2 *Approval (December 17, 2015) (Aura - Judge) Level 3 *Approval (July 18, 2016) (KahlessNestor - Judge) Level 4 *Approval (August 10, 2016) (FrancisJohn - Judge) Update to Unchained Rogue *Approval (January 30, 2017) (KahlessNestor - Judge) Levels 5 & 6 *Approval (June 6, 2017) (FrancisJohn - Judge) Level 7 *Approval (February 23, 2018) (KahlessNestor - Judge) Level 8 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn